Return of the Midnight Channel
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Ten years have passed since the incident involving Labyrs. Now for the first time in ten years the entire Investigation Team will be living together in Inaba. But with the return of a Fool, a new evil reveals itself. Its power far exceeds what the Investigation Team can handle alone. Will the Persona users survive their greatest challenge yet?


Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I last posted something here, but I've been into Persona 3 and Persona 4 lately and figured that I might want to start posting here again. So this is based on a specific character I roleplay as on Tumblr. Hopefully I'll be posting more regularly from now on.

Note: I do not own anything in the story below, everything belongs to ATLUS.

Chapter 1: It Cannot Be

Yosuke was at his house in Inaba with Kanji, Teddie, Naoki, Kou and Daisuke. They were all wearing tuxedos getting ready for what is to happen later today. Yosuke was a frantic and nervous mess, something that is rarely seen from his now these days. Kanji just put a hand on his shoulder and gave Yosuke a thumbs up. "Stop worrying Sempai. Everything is going to be fine today. You're the first one out of our group to tie the knot, which is fitting for our leader."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you that when the roles are reversed. Speaking of which when is the date for your and Naoto's wedding Kanji-kun?" Yosuke smiled at the taller man with his trademarked goofy smile on his face. Kanji turned bright red and started stumbling over his words and everyone in the room burst into laughter. You finally got a grip over your words and turned to Naoki, Kou, and Daisuke. "Thanks for coming guys, it means a lot to us."

Naoki nodded his head and smiled at Yosuke. The two of them started to get close after the death of Saki and is one of the few people who Yosuke stayed in contact with after graduating high school. "I wouldn't miss this day for anything in the world." The sounds of agreement came from Kou and Daisuke as they finished getting ready for the big day. Being guys they got ready much quicker and found themselves just lounging around the house waiting for some time to pass before it was time to head over to the Amagi inn, where the ceremony will be held.

It was decided between Rise and Yosuke that the wedding would be a western style after seeing some in America while they were on tour there. But the down time didn't do anything but make Yosuke even more anxious. Eleven years ago he would have never imagined this situation in his wildest dreams. He sighed as he took a chair and sat down backwards in it looks at the others. "I think I would be less nervous taking on a god than tying the knot." He replied sighing, knowing that only Teddie and Kanji would fully understand what he just said. The comment sailed over the other three guys' heads while Kanji and Teddie just shared looks and sighed.

Eventually it was time to head over to the Amagi Inn for the ceremony. After touring America for a year Rise and Youske agreed upon doing a more western style ceremony with the same style dress. Rise's wedding dress and all of the bridesmaids dresses were done by Kanji himself so he was the only one to see them besides the girls themselves. Once it was time for the ceremony to start Yosuke's mouth almost dropped to the floor once he saw how pretty Rise and the girls looked, but he managed to keep his nerves calm and proceeded with his dignity still intact.

Once there the minister started to going through the normal routine until it was time for the vows. The minister looked at Yosuke first. "Groom, Yosuke Hanamura, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?" He asked reading from his book but his body was pointed towards Yosuke.

It wasn't a hard answer for Yosuke, he's been waiting for this moment for over eight years. "Yes, I promise."

After acknowledging that Yosuke agreed the minister now turned his attention to Rise. "Bride, Rise Kujikawa, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

Like with Yosuke it wasn't a hard decision for Rise to make. "Yes, I promise."

Taking a glance at both parties one last time the minister finished and shut the book. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." With that everyone started clapping as the two lovers finally got married. There were whispers in the corner about them finally getting married but no one really paid attention to those people. Everyone was just happy for the new husband and wife.

After the ceremony everyone retreated to their rooms seeing that after the party that was going to happen no one would be in a condition to get home safely. Everyone changed out of the formal clothing of the wedding ceremony and into some nicer casual wear. Once everyone was gathered the food was served and so was the alcohol, well to everyone but Nanako. But Nanako had her own bottle of apple cider to drink instead of the alcohol that was being passed around. For the first half an hour to an hour things were mostly calm involving chatting between all of the different groups. Then after that things started to get intense as the bottles of alcohol started to pile up, at the rate that the bottles were being emptied it was a good thing that Rise and Yosuke had so much yen from doing all of their idol work. Nanako soon left the room once Dojima started to get drunk.

Once the only minor in the room retreated to where she will be sleeping for night the party really did get started. The next few hours went by in a flash, Kanji and Naoto were flirting with each other again, even thought they were also engaged. Chie tried to get Yukiko to spill some embarrising secrets and even someone managed to slip Teddie some alcohol. The group found out that night that Shadows can in fact get drunk as he was crazier than usual after a few drinks. Once everyone else went to bed besides the Investigation Team, the group shifted to one of the back rooms to continue the party. Several more bottles of alcohol came with them, and they continued to chat… well until Rise stood up and pointed at Kanji. "Its timmee for teeeee Kings Game Kanji! Get the chopsticks ready!"

Unlike last time where Kanji just flat out refused to play he gave Rise an annoyed look. "I don't have anyyyy! Didn't you tell Yosuke-sempai to bring them?" He protested not wanting to do the work, obviously the alcohol was talking since his face was bright red.

Just when Kanji mentioned Yosuke, he was already on his knees by Rise with the chopsticks in hand presenting them to her. Rise smiled and looked at Yosuke with the dumbest grin on her face. "Aww how sweet. Everyone come and pick your nummmberrr! Come on." Everyone complied without complaints, probably because at this point no one was event thinking straight enough to not. "Ok who's the king?" Rise asked as she looked around the room.

It was Chie who flashed a drunken grin as she revealed her chopstick, with the red marking on it. "Itz me! Hmmm les see now… How abouttt numbur one and four takes their shirts off and numbur four sits on numbur ones laps?" She commanded with a grin on her face thinking that the chances of it being Yosuke and Rise were really low. However that was not the case as both Rise and Yosuke starting stripping off their shirts. Only Rise stood up as she waked with the stupidest grin on her face and sat on Yosuke's lap and got comfortable. "No faiiirrrr! You two areee marrieeed. I wanted like Kanji and Teddie or sumthin like that."

"The kings orders…" Yosuke trailed off with a grin on his face as Rise nuzzled in closer to him, his face also very red from the alcohol consumed tonight."

"…are absolute!" Rise finished up as she stuck her tongue out at Chie like a child. She snuggled closer to her husband and idol partner obviously enjoying this situation. She didn't care that she was only in a long skirt, shorts and her bra. But then again she did have a fair bit of alcohol to drink already.

Since Rise was too busy snuggling with a shirtless Yosuke. Yukiko stood up and collected all of the chopsticks. "Timize for raooudn twoooo! Pickie the stick!" She giggled like an idiot as everyone grabbed a chopstick before her eyes darted around like a hawk. "Whoz the king naow?"

Rise stopped being all over Yosuke for a minute as she revealed her red colored chopstick and grinned. "I iz!" She announced as she begain to plot, something that had to be bigger than taking off someone's shirt and sitting in their lap. A wicked grin formed on her face and looked over the group. "Numbah four has to take offffie numbah three shirt wearing tis! But tey can only use teeth!" Rise giggled pulling out a pair of gag glasses and looked around.

Kanji slumps back in his seat as he was wearing a button down shirt and showed that his chopstick was number three and the person who stood up was Naoto. It was hard to tell if she was red because she was embarrassed about what she was going to have to do next… or if it was the alcohol. She strolled over to Rise who was waving the gag glasses around and took them from her and put them on. Normally she would be embarrassed to wear these outside of the TV World but she didn't care as she immediately got onto Kanji's lap and smiled at him seductively. The duo were engaged but had no set wedding date.

But it was clear that Kanji was into this as he was also smiling as Naoto started to climb up onto him and started with the first button. Teddie was off on the side videotaping this scene giggling the entire time. There was a bit of confusion on Naoto's face as she has never done this as she gripped Kanji's shoulders and started to fumble with the button. She sometimes got the entire button and other times she just got the corner as she moved Kanji's shoulders around with her hands. A pleasant smile was on Kanji's face as after a few minutes Naoto somehow managed to get the first button off. It took a bit of time and effort as she finally figured out the trick to this and Kanji wore a large shirt. But eventually Kanji was flat on his back as Naoto was working on the last button of Kanji's shirt. The duo were giggling as the last button came off and Kanji sat back up and put Naoto in his lap. She didn't sit still as she carefully grabbed the sleeve of Kanji's shirt and pulled it off of his body before working her way around him and back into his lap. His shirt was hanging in her bout by her teeth and a smile was showing on her face.

After all of this was done Teddie stopped the recording and Naoto kept the shirt in her mouth as she leaned into Kanji's chest. A giggled escaped her lips as she got comfortable and finally started to doze off. She was a small person and with the amount she had to drink, it was kind of impressive that she managed to stay awake this long. The physical challenge of the last dare also helped her go off to sleep. Teddie continued to take pictures of the now shirtless Kanji with the sleeping Naoto and then Rise snuggling with Yosuke with a giggle. Since Rise was still focused in on Yosuke, Yukiko took the chopsticks again "Second round over and one player is ouuuutttttttttttttt! Come onnnn don't be scared!" She teased as everyone but Naoto picked a number, she was out like a light. Then a wicked smile appeared on her face as she looked around. "So who iz itttt?"

No one said anything until Teddie stood up with a grin. "I have the red one! So as you magnificent king! Hmm let us seezie… Number two has to give numbaarrr five a lap dance!" Teddie announced as everyone started giggling at the command, no one expected Teddie of all people to pull such a demand. It was Chie's turn to stand up her face clearly blushing from the demand as Yukiko revealed that she was number five.

Yukiko proudly walked over to Chie who was still pushing her back into her seat and Yukiko started to do the command. Teddie didn't specify how long the dance had to be. But Yukiko went at it for a good five minutes before she climbed off of the very red Chie, and just like last time Teddie was there to record everything. Thankfully Teddie was using Yosuke's phone which just so happened to die before any videos could be posted on the internet. After that round people started to doze off and it was decided at that point to just call it a night and everyone went back to the respective rooms. Yosuke and Kanji carried Naoto and Rise back respectfully before going to their rooms.

The next morning Rise was awoke to a very bright light and she threw the blankets over her head. She had a killer headache and she eventually realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She eventually heard the sound of someone in the bathroom, not having fun. She eventually peaked out from the covers and saw it was Naoto in the bathroom throwing up. "Naoooottoooo-kun! Can you turn the lights off and close the door? I have a headache!" Rise complained as she retreated back to the darkness of underneath the covers.

Naoto managed to stop throwing up for a few moments to shut the door and when her stomach was empty she staggered into the main room where everyone else was still lying down. "Sorry Rise-chan.. that's the sun. I can't do anything about the sun." She apologized and saw what Yukiko and Chie were doing. Chie was on her side and Yukiko was pressed up against her, the two unaware of what was going on as they continued to sleep through Rise's complaining and Rise's vomiting. "I think this is why we all avoid heavy drinking Rise-chan." Naoto added on as she saw her friend come out from underneath the covers shirtless.

"You're probably right. I wonder if the guys are this hungover." Rise asked as she freed herself from her cocoon of blankets that she made to keep the sun out. Once she got standing she got dizzy and Naoto had to steady her… which would have worked if Naoto wasn't also still a bit nauseous and sick feeling. The idol and detective hit the ground with a solid thud and a tangle of body parts. The two ended up giggling as that finally woke up Chie and Yukiko who in their hung over and half-asleep state didn't even realize how they were sleeping before.

"Rise-chan? Naoto-kun are you guys playing a game? It's too early to play go back to bed." Chie grumbled as she looked the two over before returning to snuggling with her pillow again.

Yukiko however blinked a few times and untangled herself of the mess of blankets, pillows and Chie. She managed to sit up by herself and just watched as the other two untangle themselves and got sent into a giggling fit as the other two girls finally got themselves untangled from each other. Though it was at that point that Yukiko asked a very important question. "Rise-chan where is your shirt?" Yukiko asked the idol and newlywed and just received a shrug in response. There was an awkward silence between the three girls before they all burst into a laughing fit and got ready for the day, all while dealing with the effects of the hangover.

Yosuke ended up with just sharing a room with Kanji and Teddie almost exactly like the last time the group stayed at the Amagi Inn except for one missing person. But the trio were too drunk to dwell on the fact that someone is missing. When Yosuke finally woke up he found Teddie sprawled out with one arm and one leg on Kanji who was still sleeping. So far all Yosuke was experiencing was no memories of the night before, and a pounding headache. He then realized that his phone was charging and he should probably check it out. When he went over to the wall where his phone was charging he saw that his phone was full. That was something that he didn't get before and figured it was where his pictures were. Yosuke scrolled through them and found the ones from last night, he saw a bunch of pictures… of him and Rise half naked and two long videos.

If he and Rise were stripping last night he was kind of scared to find out what else happened last night. The curiosity got the better of him as he opened the first video which had Kanji and Naoto as the thumbnail. You didn't expect things to get interesting at all, but as you started playing the video your eyes went wide as you watched the entire thing. "K..K…Kanji! Get up!" Yosuke called to his sleeping friend, unplugging the phone and shook the other awake. Kanji tried swatting him away while continuing to sleep but that did not stop Yosuke. Eventually he got the other awake, grumpy, but awake. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Yosuke asked the other urgently as he just received a shake of the head no as a response. Yosuke didn't respond as he just shoved the phone into the other's hands and looked at him expectantly.

Kanji didn't see what the problem that his sempai was having with his phone but he hit the play button. But just thirty seconds in Kanji understood, he understood quite well as he turned a bright red as he watched the video through completely. It was after that video finished that Kanji realized that not only his shirt was missing but Yosuke's as well. He looked from the phone to Youske then back to the phone with a look of confusion plastered all over his face. Yosuke just shrugged his shoulders as Kanji looked back to the sleeping bear. It was kind of hard to hear at times but it was clear that Teddie was the one who filmed the video that had him getting his shirt taken off by Naoto and the pictures of Rise and Yosuke getting really close with both their shirts off. "Do we want to even watch the second video sempai?" Kanji asked a bit hesitantly wondering what could possibly happen between Chie and Yukiko.

Yosuke walked over to Kanji and sat down next to him so he could watch the video as well. "Might as well we have it here. Besides how bad can it be?" He asked as Kanji flipped to the second video and like the previous one, was clear what happened thirty seconds in. At that point Kanji paused the video and looked to Yosuke with surprise on his face. He check the time on the video and saw it was over five minutes long. "I did not realize that Yukiko knew how to do that. We should probably delete those videos before the girls see them."

"Yeah… let's do that, we should probably be getting ready if we don't want to face the girls to kill us for being late." With the evidence of what actually happened last night deleted the boys staggered around trying to get ready and not fall on their faces. After a nice breakfast and the boys avoiding every single question imaginable about what happened last night the groups split. Rise and Yosuke went to go and check out their new house and everyone else returned home to deal with the hangover effects from last night. Only two boys actually knowing what truly happened the night before.

A few days after the wedding Yosuke finally heard back from Yasogami High about the open position for the Athletic Trainer job. He grinned like an idiot when he saw that he did indeed get the position. He jumped up from the box he was sitting on and cheered for joy. Out from the bedroom was Rise, rubbing her eyes still half asleep. "What happened Yosuke did you kick a Shadow butt or something?"

"No! I got the position at Yasogami for the year!" He replied with a grin on his face as he put his tablet down on the box and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Thought something about your wife's comment caught you by surprise. "Rise, why did you bring Shadows up?" You asked a bit concerned for the other. You knew that from time to time she would get dreams involving Shadows, the figured that to be just due to the fact her Persona is primarily a Navigator. But anytime she seems to have dreams or nightmares about Shadows they seemed to appear. But those times Mitsuru-san would have already contacted either of them by now if that was the case. Yosuke was mentally put on edge since it was so soon after their wedding and returning to Inaba for the year.

"I don't know, I had another one of my dreams, but this time it was different. Normally I have dreams about areas we have been to and Shadows I have seen before. This time was different, I didn't recognize the surroundings or the Shadows that we were going up against. I also had Himiko in battle mode instead of Kouzeon." Rise explained as she walked into the kitchen and maneuvered skillfully around Yosuke to make herself her morning coffee. Nine years spent off and on tour with Yosuke meant Rise knew how to maneuver around the other without problems now. Even when she was still half asleep. With her coffee in hand Rise sat down on the floor out of Yosuke's way within their small shared house. "I don't know if this is a sign or just a random dream that I came up with Yosuke."

Yosuke sighed as he continued to make breakfast, as far as you knew the others really didn't work with the Shadow Operatives as much because of their lives. But since he knew that because their random large gaps of time where they aren't doing anything they spent that time working with the Shadow Operatives. Besides having a living Wildcard and extra Navigator made the missions a bit easier in Yosuke's eyes. A sigh escaped the Fool's lips as he waited for the eggs to cook and turned his attention back to Rise. "I don't know Rise. The last few times you had a random dream about Shadows we were going to go help the Shadow Operatives. But we told them that we aren't going to be able to help for a bit since I was planning on getting a job while we were here in Inaba. I don't want to worry the others since I'm sure their lives have been pretty much Shadow free for the last ten years. I don't want to drag them back, unless I have to."

Yosuke explained finishing breakfast up obviously uneasy about the sudden realization. He remembered the sleepless nights and long days when it came to that one year with the murder cases. You saw how draining going and fighting Shadows were on your friends and the stress of trying to catch the killer. Unlike his friends, Yosuke wanted to stay involved in the world of Shadows. He felt like it was his obligation as a Wildcard to do so, even thought that wasn't his original destiny.

Rise looked at the other also lost in thought, thinking roughly along the same lines as Yosuke regarding bringing the rest of the team into this. She didn't feel the same obligation that Yosuke does because she isn't the Wildcard. But she promised him that she would always be there for him and if that means back to back with Shadows around them or by his side taking on wild fans. She promised him that she will always be there and kept her promise always doing all that she can while working with the Shadow Operatives. She was a bit sad that no one, not even the auxiliary team could make it to the wedding. But they had an active case, and understood why they did not show up to the wedding. "I get what you mean Yosuke, they all have normal lives and solid jobs. This isn't high school where we could just do whatever we wanted and leave whenever. Honestly, how about we contact Mitsuru-san and see if there is a spike in Shadow activity somewhere, then go from there."

She suggested finishing her cup of coffee and stood up then walked back over to the kitchen now much more awake then she was a few minutes ago. She sat down back on the floor as Yosuke brought breakfast over to her, she smiled gratefully at him as she started to eat the food. She definitely did miss his cooking, since while on tour they really didn't have the time to eat a lot of home cooked meals. She looked around the house noticing it is still quite barren and empty considering they were currently eating on the floor without a table. All that they really had was an old TV that Rise took from the tofu shop since her family got a new one. They also haven't unpacked because of all of the craziness and that they didn't want to move in together until after the wedding. "We should probably go furniture shopping. I like the idea of sleeping in sleeping bags to be only when we are on tour." Rise finally voiced her idea after getting half way through her breakfast.

Yosuke chuckled in response, you could understand how she felt about sleeping on the floor. He also felt the same way but was distracted with catching up with the rest of the team and looking for a job that he really didn't felt like he should complain. "How about we go and see what the shopping district has for sale and whatever we don't get we can probably get from Junes or have it delivered." Yosuke suggested, glad to see how far the shopping district has come since they solved the case ten years ago. There were some shops he wanted to get stuff from for old time sake anyways. "But if we want to repaint the house we should probably do it now while everything is still in boxes, that means sleeping on the floor for a few days but at least nothing has to get moved around. Well except for the TV in the corner." He joked with Rise as he finished the food on his plate and sat it down on the ground. It was an unspoken agreement, whoever cooked the other person cleaned up.

"I like that idea. Why not see if Yukiko, Chie and Naoto are free today? We can pick out a color scheme for the house and get the furniture from there." Rise suggested as she stood up and careful not to knock over any glasses picked up the plates from breakfast and moved into the kitchen and started to clean the dishes. Yosuke thought about the idea and grabbed the glasses and put them on the counter and nodded his head at Rise. Turns out to the couple's delight that all of their friends including Kanji and Teddie were free today. So the first half of the day was spent looking around Inaba for ideas to redo the little house, and seeing how everyone was doing since the last time they gathered. The team always regroups during Golden Week in Inaba to see how everyone was doing but Yosuke and Rise missed the last three because they were out on tour. Eventually a paint and design scheme was created by Rise, Yukiko and Kanji who offered to do some custom work to celebrate the new house.

The second half of the day involved starting in the master bedroom and the spare bedroom and getting those two rooms painted. By the end of the day everyone was having fun but exhausted from all of the shopping and painting done. Yosuke honestly did not know how much better or worse Yukiko or Chie cooking has got over the last ten years. So he sent them on hopping runs to Junes. The boxes filled with Rise and Yosuke's tour stuff and own personal belongings were shoved in the corner and the entire team plus Dojima and Nanako were over having fun just chatting over some drinks as well except for Nanako who was still under age. All while Yosuke and Rise were busy in the kitchen, much to everyone else's surprise. A chuckle escaped Yosuke's lips when Kanji made a comment about it being safe to have Rise in the kitchen. You eased everyone and teased Rise that she received private cooking lessons and that she can cook well now.

"We will do this properly once we get the house actually redone. But thanks for everyone's help today." Yosuke finally addressed everyone, with food spread out all over the floor since the table wasn't going to come in for a few days. With that glasses were raised and the food didn't stand a chance against a bunch of hungry adults. Naoto and Kanji were assigned to do the cleanup work since Yosuke and Rise cooked and Chie and Yukiko made several trips to Junes tonight. Everyone continued to talk about how life has been and especially how Nanako and Dojima have been since the last time they talked to them was Golden Week. It was getting close to midnight when Nanako and Dojima left the house.

Rise decided to get ready for bed first, especially since she couldn't handle alcohol as well as Yosuke could. It was a habit for Yosuke to check the e-mail that fans could send letters to before bed. Or at least try to get through at least read a quarter of them, he knew that responses were not going to happen after all that happened today. Yosuke only had a single drink in case one of his friends had too much and had to be driven home. Thankfully after the wedding no one got that drunk and everyone made it home just fine. Yosuke was distracted by his e-mail when he heard a noise, he glanced up and his eyes immediately went to the TV. It was raining outside and his memory instantly went back to all those nights staying up to midnight to see what would air on the Midnight Channel.

He figured that he just nudged the remote or something and turned the TV on by accident. But Yosuke saw the remote over by the TV and Yosuke just dropped his tablet onto the ground by shock. His eyes were now glued to the screen as he saw a silhouette appear on the screen, just like elven years ago. But you knew Adachi was behind bars and Namatame reformed and both of them seem to have lost their powers to enter the TV. You knew that you weren't hallucinating because you only had one single drink tonight and you didn't let Chie or Yukiko cook any of the food. There was no way that this was happening, the TV World, the world of the collective unconscious was green and alive. The image like back then was blurry and hard to make out, the only thing you could tell was that the figure on the screen was male. The minute the image disappeared from the screen you started to panic and screamed. "S…s..shit! RISE! The Midnight Channel! It's… it's… it's back!"

Thanks for reading and and if you have feedback please leave a comment!


End file.
